


Gold was the color of the Leaves

by SaCarroll1691



Category: Hocus Pocus
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaCarroll1691/pseuds/SaCarroll1691
Summary: Elizabeth Evans just wants to live her normal life because The Sanderson Sisters are just a bunch of Hocus Pocus. Mary Sanderson is sent to earth to atone for her mistakes.
Relationships: Original Character/Mary Sanderson
Kudos: 2





	Gold was the color of the Leaves

It’s Halloween yet again and she has to work it like always. She lives in Salem and despite all the history of witches this town for the most part is boring. Does she believe those stories from when she was 2 and the Sanderson sisters returned? No not at all. Why? 

“I have said it before and I will say it again they aren’t actually real you know?” Elizabeth says rolling her eyes at her coworkers. 

“Oh whatever Libby...it’s not our fault your parents are crazy and don’t believe in Halloween, ghosts or witches.” Sadie says touching up her makeup before she heads out to the Halloween party she has been gushing about for a full month. 

“She’s right you know?” Mickey smirks as he heads to the back to get started for his shift. 

“Good luck tonight you guys. You know how the weirdos come out on Halloween.” Sadie waved goodbye. 

“You should have had tonight off. Go out to a party and maybe meet someone.” Mickey said. 

“It’s alright...I am pretty positive I won’t ever find anyone in this town anyways.” Elizabeth shook her head and went back to her work. 

The night flew by with many customers running in and out all night for pastries and coffee while out doing their various Halloween activities. An hour before midnight the time they finally got to close. Mickey told Libby he was going to haul out a few of the bags of garbage to the dumpsters out back. Libby waved him on assuring him she would be absolutely fine for the ten minutes it would take him.   
Within seconds of him walking out the back door in walked a woman dressed as a witch one of the Sanderson Sisters to be exact. It was a very convincing costume if Libby did say so herself. The woman was pretty but Libby was convinced she could be prettier without the costume. 

“How can I help you?” Elizabeth smiled brightly at the woman. 

“I don’t know how I’m here.” The woman mumbled. 

“I’m sorry?” Elizabeth questioned. 

“He just said I have to atone and learn to exist without Winnie.” 

“Winnie?”

“She’s my sister.” 

“Oh well was there anything I could do to help you?” 

“I don’t know. I’m just hungry.” 

“Okay well I can fix the hungry part.” Elizabeth smiled getting the woman a few different pastries and a cup of coffee. 

“I don’t have any money.” The woman realized suddenly. 

“It’s on the house. We probably won’t see many more people tonight and Mickey and I usually get to take home the pastries left over since fresh ones will be baked tomorrow.” 

“Thank you then.” The woman smiled. Elizabeth noticed how unsure of herself she seemed. 

Mickey and Elizabeth spent the next hour cleaning up. Just as Elizabeth predicted no one else came in. Elizabeth had been so busy she didn’t notice the woman leave. Elizabeth walked out at five after midnight to get in her car while Mickey locked up. On the way to her car she noticed the woman sitting on a bench outside a few stores down. Elizabeth started to unlock her car but something in her said you can’t just leave her. 

“Dammit.” She muttered to herself as she waved to Mickey and walked towards the woman. 

“Ma’am are you alright?”

The woman looked up at her sadly. “I just don’t have anywhere to go.”

Elizabeth stopped and thought about it for longer than she liked. “Come on.” 

“What?” The woman asked. 

“I want sleep and I am sure you need sleep. So come on let’s go. I have a two bedroom apartment and my roommate is out with her boyfriend tonight. So you can take my room and I will take hers.”

The woman stopped at the car once they walked to it. 

“What’s the matter?” Elizabeth asked. 

“I’ve never been in a...” she said motioning at the car. 

“A car? Did you take the bus everywhere or something?” Elizabeth asked climbing into the drivers side. 

“Something like that.” The woman replied. 

“My name is Elizabeth Evans by the way. My friends call me Libby.”

“I’m Mary Sanderson.” The woman replied. 

“Oh are you related to the Sanderson’s?” Elizabeth asked trying to remember all she had learned about them and their family. 

“Yes I am.” She replied quietly. 

“Oh well do you have any family here?” 

“Not anymore.” 

“Well it’s going to be okay. I can help you find a job tomorrow and some clothes.” Elizabeth looked at Mary’s costume. “Is that a wig or your real hair?” She asked reaching out to touch Mary’s hair. 

“It’s my hair.” Mary said incredulously. 

“So also a trip to the salon.”

“I don’t have any money you know?”

“I will help you out until you can get back on your feet.”

“Why are you being so nice to me? I mean you just met me.”

“I was raised to help people less fortunate.” Elizabeth shrugged as she pulled the car to a stop in front of her apartment. “This is it, come on.”

Mary followed Elizabeth into the small apartment. 

“This is my room and the bathroom is right there and I will be right next door if you need anything.” Elizabeth smiled softly. 

“Thank you.” Mary smiled. 

The next morning Elizabeth woke up to Sadie stumbling into the house. 

“I didn’t expect you this early?” Elizabeth said pouring herself a cup of coffee. 

“I have to work today.” Sadie said reaching for her own mug. 

“So how was the party?” 

“Good, I’m a little hung over today.” 

“I borrowed your room last night.” 

“Why, Libby?” 

“We had an off customer and she didn’t have any where to go.”

“Taking in strays again?”

“It’s not like that.” 

“Oh so you have a crush then?”

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as Sadie made her way into the bathroom. 

“Umm good morning.” Mary said hesitantly. 

Elizabeth blushed she wasn’t sure how much Mary had heard. 

“Morning Mary. Let me go get ready and then we will leave.” Elizabeth made her way into her bedroom. 

Hours later Elizabeth waited in the salon for Mary’s makeover to be complete. 

“Libby, I don’t know if I should thank you for the challenge or not.” Sarah smirked.

“Well how did it go?” Elizabeth asked. 

“Come see for yourself.”

Elizabeth followed Sarah to find a brunette woman not really resembling the woman she had met last night. 

“Wow umm Mary...you look beautiful.” Elizabeth smiled. 

“Thank you, you really think so?” Mary blushed. 

“Yes I do.” 

Mary smiled. Elizabeth paid Sarah and her and Mary left. 

“So now to find you a job. What can you do?”

“Witchcraft...”

Elizabeth laughed. “I meant seriously.” 

“Umm...I am good at following instructions and cooking.” Mary said. 

“I will see if you can get a few shifts at the coffee shop. With the holidays approaching we will need more help. I also talked to Sadie and she has been talking about moving in with her boyfriend for months now. She says she is willing to go ahead and move out so you can have her room.”

“Really?”

“Yes really.” Elizabeth smiled. 

“Thank you so much.” Mary hugged Elizabeth. 

Elizabeth just laughed. She was use to people thanking her but not acting like no one had ever showed them kindness. 

“So we should get back to the apartment. Sadie said as soon as she got off work her and Matt would come over and get most of her stuff.”

Mary nodded and followed Elizabeth to her car. Fifteen minutes later they pulled up in front of the apartment. 

“Libby!” Matt yelled smiling pulling her in for a hug as soon as she was out of the car. 

“Take care of my girl, Matt.” She pointed two fingers at him suggesting she was watching him. 

“Hi! Mary, I am Sadie.” She stuck her hand out to shake Mary’s hand.

“Are you sure about moving out?” Mary asked with a face full of worry her hands fidgeting. 

“Yes, Matt has been asking for months. I just didn’t want to leave Libby alone.” 

Elizabeth shook her head. “I’m capable of taking care of myself you know?”

“Sure.” Sadie smiled.

Later when Matt and Sadie packed up most of her things and left Elizabeth was curled up on one end of the couch. 

“Do you want me to cook dinner? Mary asked quietly. “I do know how to cook.” She replied, Elizabeth wasn’t sure who she was trying to convince exactly. 

“You sound unsure.” Elizabeth looked up at Mary. 

“I’m not.” Mary replied doing this weird thing she seemed to do sometimes with her mouth Elizabeth noticed. 

“Give me a minute and I will handle dinner. Why don’t you go get settled into your new room? All the things we got you today are by the front door.” 

“Alright. Libby?” Mary looked at Elizabeth snuggled into a small ball. 

“Hmm?” Elizabeth looked up.

“Are you alright?” Mary asked. 

“I’m sorry. I’m just tired.” That had been her excuse her whole life when she felt the darkness pulling her in or even just slightly off.

“I don’t believe you. I’m really not as dumb as I look you know?” Mary said now upset. 

“Mary who said you were dumb?” 

“Just what I am use to.” Mary shrugged. 

“You’re beautiful, kind, caring and very intelligent Mary don’t ever let anyone make you feel less than.” Elizabeth said with such conviction. 

“Thank you Elizabeth. I really wish I had you in my life sooner.” Mary said as she walked to her room. 

Mary makes her way out a little while later to find Elizabeth sound asleep. She smiled softly to herself as she pulls a blanket over Elizabeth. Maybe she really had been tired. Mary brushed a stray hair off of Elizabeth’s face. That’s when she realized Elizabeth was burning up. Mary hadn’t taken care of anyone in such a long time. 

Elizabeth woke up a little while later and made her way into the kitchen. 

“Hey, the soup is almost ready and there is some water and some Tylenol on the counter.” Mary pointed behind her. 

“Thank you.” Elizabeth replied. “Mary, thanks for cooking but I am going to lay down if that’s alright?” 

“I can bring you some in a few if you want?” 

“Thanks Mary.” Elizabeth smiled softly at the woman. 

Mary made her way into Elizabeth’s room a little while later. Elizabeth was in pajamas now and wrapped up in like 5 blankets. Mary chuckled at the sight. 

“Elizabeth, I brought you some soup.” 

Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked at the woman. Elizabeth wasn’t sure what came over but as soon as Mary sat the soup down on the nightstand she grabbed Mary’s hand and pulled her towards the bed. 

“Ah.” Mary screamed out Elizabeth having startled her. “What are you doing?”

“Stay.” Elizabeth said simply moving over to make room for Mary. 

“Alright.” Mary climbed into the bed next to Elizabeth. “You have to eat something though.”

“Fine just don’t leave me alone.” Elizabeth ate all the soup Mary brought her and then cuddled herself into Mary’s side. 

Mary wasn’t use to affection. Winifred was always hitting her for messing up. She smiled gently down at Elizabeth’s now sleeping form. The warmth she felt in her chest for the woman lying next to her was new to her. She didn’t even notice herself drift off. 

Elizabeth woke up to find herself tangled up in Mary’s arms. She didn’t remember exactly how it happened. She just knew her head was pounding. She decided she shouldn’t wake Mary and snuggled into her side and fell back asleep. Mary woke a little while later to a warmth in her arms. She looked down and smiled at the red head in her arms. She didn’t know what she was feeling exactly but it was something she had never experienced. Elizabeth suddenly mumbled in her sleep and sighed happily. Mary felt as if her heart would burst. 

Time seemed to fly by as Mary learned how to become a normal human. It was now a week from Christmas. 

“Libby just ask her already?” Sadie whined. 

“Come on she is right and you know it.” Mickey added. 

They had been on her for a week about the upcoming Christmas party that Matt’s family threw every year. Matt’s family was rich and their party was the event of the season. 

“I guarantee she won’t tell you no.” Sadie added. 

Elizabeth knew her friends were right. Her and Mary had become close in the past month and a half. Elizabeth was crushing hard but was afraid that Mary didn’t feel remotely close to what she felt. 

“Fine, I will ask her.” Elizabeth said as she packed her stuff up to leave. 

“Good luck.” Sadie and Mickey smiled as Elizabeth walked out the door. 

“Mary, I’m home.” Elizabeth called out when she walked into their apartment. 

“Hi.” Mary walked out of her room smiling. 

“Mary can I ask you something?” Elizabeth said wringing her hands. 

“Of course.” Mary smiled. 

“Would you be my date to Matt’s party this weekend?” Elizabeth asked before looking down at her shoes waiting for the rejection to come. 

“I would like that very much.” Mary blushed. 

“Really?” Elizabeth sounded surprised. 

“Yes.” Mary blushed again. 

It was the night of the party and Elizabeth had been in her room for the past hour getting ready. She was wearing a green velvet dress with lace long sleeves. It complimented her pale skin and red curls. 

Mary spent the same hour getting ready in her room. She decided on a red dress. No one had ever invited her to a party. Or even asked her to be their date. So she wanted to look her very best. Her nerves were trying to get the best of her. Elizabeth was in the living room waiting for her when she finally emerged from her bedroom. Elizabeth’s eyes raked over her body lingering on her cleavage before finally meeting her eyes. 

“Mary, you look so beautiful. I mean you always are beautiful it’s just you’re breathtaking.” Elizabeth blushed. 

“You look really beautiful too, Elizabeth.” Mary smiled. 

At the party Elizabeth walked around and mingled with all the people she had known for years now. She had held onto Mary’s hand and lead her around for a little while with her. At some point Mary snuck away. Elizabeth would smile and reply politely to the people around her. All the while searching the crowd for Mary. When her eyes finally lighted on her she made her way over to Mary. 

“Dance with me?” She whispered into Mary’s ear. 

Mary nodded taking Elizabeth’s hand. Elizabeth placed her hands around Mary’s waist. They slow danced for a couple songs, stealing glances from one another. At the end of the party at the end of the night Mary and Elizabeth held hands the whole way home. When Elizabeth said good night to Mary outside Mary’s bedroom door she placed a kiss on Mary’s cheek. 

It happens without Mary realizing what is happening. She just knows that she knows so many things about Elizabeth. Like how she likes her coffee. How she is always cold but absolutely hates wearing socks no matter what. How she was raised not to celebrate Halloween but her favorite blanket is a purple Halloween blanket covered in black cats. How decorations for Christmas always have to be put up November first. How her nose crinkles up when she smiles. How her eyes change shades of blue depending on her mood. How the car can become a full concert experience. Mary smiles as she lays down to go to sleep thinking about how she has gotten to know Elizabeth so well in like two months. 

Mary knew now she had put it off way too long. She was so incredibly worried about how Elizabeth would take the truth. 

“Lizzie, I need to talk to you.” Mary said walking into Elizabeth’s room first thing in the morning. 

Elizabeth looked up from doing her makeup. “Yes?” 

“I need to tell you something.” Mary looked worried. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Elizabeth got up and walked over to Mary grabbing her hands. 

Mary wasn’t sure how she felt about the new term of endearment. 

“I’m Mary Sanderson.” She stated. 

“Yes, silly I know that.” Elizabeth smiled. 

“No, I am the Mary Sanderson.”

“Yeah but that would mean you’re over three hundred years old.” Elizabeth laughed. 

“Lizzie, I mean it.” 

“What?” Elizabeth looked utterly confused. “Where are your sisters?” 

“Hell...purgatory...I don’t really know.”

“How are you here?” 

“I was given a chance to atone and make things right.”

“You’ve killed people. Children.” Elizabeth said shaking her head as she backed away from Mary. 

“It was how we stayed young and continued to live.” 

“It’s wrong.” 

“I know that now. Elizabeth I would never hurt you or anyone ever again.” 

“So you’re just magically okay now with getting old and dying?” Elizabeth questioned. 

“Why would I want to live without you?” Mary asked tears in her eyes. 

“What are you saying?” 

“I’m saying I am in love with you and I don’t want to out live you for very long if at all.” Mary said tears rolling down her cheeks. 

“Mary, I can’t do this right now.” Elizabeth said crying. 

Elizabeth hid out in her room the rest of the day no matter what Mary tried. 

At two in the morning Mary woke to the sound of whimpering and crying. Mary got out of bed and made her way to Elizabeth’s room. Elizabeth was in the middle of a nightmare. Mary worried if she should wake her until the woman sobbed out the word “Mary.” Mary made her way over to the bed trying to gently soothe Elizabeth. 

“Elizabeth, shh it’s okay. It’s just a dream.” 

Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked around. Before Mary can say anything Elizabeth is in her arms. 

Elizabeth looks up into Mary’s eyes. Mary is doing that thing she does where she bites her bottom lip and her mouth is crooked. Elizabeth gently uses her fingers to remove Mary’s lip from beneath her teeth. Elizabeth looks up into Mary’s eyes and then back at Mary’s lips. She takes Mary by surprise when she presses her lips to Mary’s in a gentle kiss. 

Mary pulled back and smiled sweetly at Elizabeth. “No one has ever kissed me before.” 

“You mean? That was your first kiss?” Elizabeth looked shocked. 

“I’m not Sarah. She is beautiful and everyone wants to be with her. Winnie well she is powerful enough to get whatever she wants and make people do what she wants. And well I’m just me.” Mary shrugged. 

“I really like just you.” Elizabeth smiled. 

“You’re not still angry with me?” Mary asked biting her lip again. 

“No. Would you stay with me?” Elizabeth asked. 

Mary nodded climbing into the bed next to Elizabeth. Elizabeth curled into Mary’s side laying her head on Mary’s chest. 

Elizabeth fell back asleep and within no time she was whimpering again. 

“Lizzie, wake up. I’m here.” Mary said soothingly. 

Elizabeth woke up and pulled away from Mary. 

“You have nightmares often?” Mary asked looking at Elizabeth with eyes full of worry. 

“I have had them for as long as I can remember.”

“What are they about?” Mary asked gently laying a hand on Elizabeth’s arm. 

“I’m stuck in this trance following this beautiful voice. I can’t fight the voice. I have to follow it. Sometimes I am alone and sometimes I’m not. I always wake up before I make it to wherever I am going.” 

Mary looks sadly at Elizabeth. 

“I spent so long, longing to be with that voice. It would haunt me.” 

“What does the voice say?” 

“She sings to me.” Elizabeth began humming a song that Mary knew all too well. Mary felt her blood run cold. 

“Don’t ever listen to that song and don’t you ever follow that voice. Promise me?” Mary looked terrified. 

“You know who it is. Don’t you?” Elizabeth looked into Mary’s eyes. 

“It’s Sarah.” Mary whispered. 

“Your sister?” Elizabeth asked. 

“Yes.” Mary looked at Elizabeth completely terrified. 

“Let’s try to get some sleep. We can talk about everything tomorrow.” Elizabeth cuddled herself back into Mary’s arms. 

Mary never made it back to sleep that night. She stayed up worried for the woman she was falling in love with. 

“Did you sleep?” Elizabeth wakes up looking into brown eyes. 

“I couldn’t.” Mary said sadly. 

“Your worried about my dreams about your sister?” 

“Yes.” Mary sighed. 

“They aren’t here though, right?” Elizabeth asked looking into Mary’s eyes. 

“No, just me.”

“Then let’s not worry about it.” Elizabeth smiled reassuringly. 

Mary reluctantly agreed to drop the subject.

“So did you mean what you said last night?” Elizabeth asked suddenly. 

“What?” Mary asked. 

“That you love me?” Elizabeth blushed at the words. 

Mary walked towards Elizabeth taking Elizabeth’s small hands in her own. 

“Yes, I love you Elizabeth.” 

Elizabeth wasn’t ready to say it back yet but that didn’t mean she didn’t have feelings for the witch. 

A few weeks pass and Elizabeth slept most nights in Mary’s room it seemed to keep the nightmares at bay. She was terrified to ask if Mary had done something to make them stop. Elizabeth might have been getting plenty of sleep but Mary on the other hand stayed up most nights worrying for the woman she had fallen in love with. 

“Sweetheart, I can hear you thinking.” Elizabeth said as she cuddled herself into Mary’s neck. It was a little after 4 in the morning. 

“I’m sorry, you should go back to sleep.” Mary replied. 

“I worry about you. You barely sleep these days.” Elizabeth said. 

“I’m okay.” Mary said. 

Elizabeth started pressing kisses to Mary’s jaw and her neck. Mary sighed happily. Elizabeth nipped at Mary’s neck and ear lobe. Mary moaned and Elizabeth felt a gush between her legs. Elizabeth sat up and straddled Mary’s lap. Elizabeth tangled her fingers into brunette locks as her mouth sought out Mary’s. Elizabeth slid her tongue along Mary’s bottom lip asking for entrance. Mary moaned into Elizabeth’s mouth. Mary leaned her forehead against Elizabeth’s as she tried to get her breathing under control. 

“I...I...umm...have never done this before.” Mary whispered quietly. 

Elizabeth smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to Mary’s mouth. 

“Just let me take care of you.” Elizabeth whispered. 

Elizabeth gently undresses Mary placing kisses every single time she uncovers skin. Elizabeth takes Mary’s left nipple in her mouth gently sucking while she rolls Mary’s right nipple between her fingers. Mary moans and arches her back off the bed. Elizabeth kisses Mary’s stomach and then places a kiss right above Mary’s clit. 

“Please...” Mary whines. 

Elizabeth swipes her tongue down Mary’s slit. Mary moans again. Elizabeth sucks on Mary’s clit. Elizabeth pulls away and looks up at Mary’s eyes her pupils are blown wide. Elizabeth puts two fingers in her mouth and swirls her tongue around them. She watches Mary as she gently pushes her two fingers into Mary. She curls her fingers hitting Mary’s G-spot as Mary gasps. She places her mouth back on Mary’s clit. Elizabeth feels Mary get closer to her climax. Mary comes with Elizabeth’s name on her lips. Elizabeth climbs up Mary’s body and places a kiss on Mary’s lips. 

“I love you.” Mary whispers against Elizabeth’s lips. 

“I love you.” Elizabeth says back looking into Mary’s eyes. 

Mary starts to cry and buries her face into Elizabeth’s neck. 

“Shh sweetheart it’s alright.” Elizabeth whispers as she rubs soothing circles on Mary’s back. 

“I’m just so happy and I am terrified that I won’t be good enough for you.” Mary sobbed out. 

“We never have to have sex or do anything you don’t want to do. I still would be in love with you.” Elizabeth said reassuringly. 

“Thank you for saying that but I do want to...” her face turned bright red as she tried to formulate her words. 

Elizabeth grabbed Mary’s hand and placed it over her lace panties. 

“Look how wet you make me.” Elizabeth whispered in Mary’s ear. 

Mary moaned as she pushed Elizabeth down onto the bed and kissed her hungrily. 

“You have too many clothes on.” Mary said as she helped Elizabeth pull her large t-shirt over her head. 

Mary kissed her way down Elizabeth’s body from her collarbone, to her ribs and to her stomach. Elizabeth moaned under Mary’s touch. 

“Please...Mary...please.” Elizabeth pleaded. 

Elizabeth lifted her hips so Mary could remove her panties. Mary places a soft kiss on Elizabeth’s clit before running her tongue down Elizabeth’s slit. Then she began eating Elizabeth out like her life depended on it. Mary swirled her tongue around Elizabeth’s clit. 

“Fuck...Mary...don’t stop.” Elizabeth moaned. 

Elizabeth could feel her climax start building she came chanting Mary’s name.

It had been exactly one year since Mary showed up at the coffee shop and moved into Elizabeth’s life and eventually her heart. Both women were off today. Elizabeth was making coffee when Mary walked into the kitchen. Mary wrapped her arms around Elizabeth’s waist and placed a kiss on her cheek. It was amazing how much had changed in just a year. 

“You were gone when I woke up?” Mary said softly. 

“I know you don’t sleep most nights because you’re worrying about me. So I thought I would let you rest.” Elizabeth smiled kissing her girlfriend on the lips. 

“Well thank you.” Mary replied. 

“So what do you want to do today?” Elizabeth asked knowing Halloween was an important day to Mary. 

“I actually would like to go look around our house. I just have an off feeling.” Mary said. 

“Did you want me to come with you?” Elizabeth asked. 

“No stay here where I know you’re safe, please? We will do something together when I get back.” Mary asked placing a chaste kiss on Elizabeth’s mouth. 

“Alright.” Elizabeth agreed. 

Mary hadn’t been home in years now. She just had this horrible gut feeling that her sisters were back. They were coming for Elizabeth and it was time to find out why. 

The boards of the steps up to the Sanderson house creaked under her feet. Mary opened the door. The candles were burning, there was a fire in the fireplace and one burning under the cauldron. Mary looked around but they weren’t here yet apparently. As soon as she realized her sisters weren’t home a green light lit up the floorboards underneath her feet. 

“We’re back.” Winnie said happily as she burst through the door with Sarah clapping happily behind her. 

“Oh good, Mary you’re here.” Winnie said looking Mary up and down. 

“You look different Mary.” Sarah remarked. 

“I had a makeover.” Mary replied. 

“I don’t like it.” Winnie said matter of factly. 

“Well I do.” Mary said. 

“Mary I see you have been busy the past year and you have found the one.” Winnie said excitedly. 

“Mary she is the one.” Winifred said. 

“The one?” Mary asked her sister. 

“Yes the one soul that comes along once in a thousand years. We suck the life from her and we would never need another child or soul for all of eternity. I never really thought it would be possible.” Winifred smiled and clapped her hands happily. 

Sarah jumped up and down giggling happily. 

“No.” Mary said. 

“No?” Winifred stared at her sister. 

“I won’t let you touch her.” Mary stated.

“You want to get old and die?” Winifred asked. 

“If I get to grow old with her...yes.” Mary said. 

“You’ve grown soft.” Winnie snarled. 

“You lay one finger on even one hair on her head and I will end you.” Mary growled at her sister. 

“Oh really?” Winifred laughed. 

“Yes.” Mary said as she stormed out of the Sanderson house. 

“Mary is that you?” Elizabeth asked when Mary came in the door. 

“Yes, dear it’s me.” Mary said walking up behind Elizabeth in the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around Elizabeth’s waist and placed kisses on her neck. 

“I missed you too.” Elizabeth smiled. 

“Would you be willing to run away with me?” Mary asked. 

“What kind of question is that?” Elizabeth asked turning around placing her hands on Mary’s waist. 

“A serious one.” 

“You have me for life. You know that.” Elizabeth said honestly. 

“So leave with me.” 

“What’s going on?” Elizabeth asked. 

Mary looked at the floor as tears welled up in her eyes. 

“They are back.” 

“Your sisters?” Elizabeth asked pulling Mary into her arms. 

“Yes and they want your soul.” Mary was sobbing now. 

“We will get through this together.” Elizabeth reassured her. 

“I won’t let them hurt you. Is this my punishment for my past? To lose my happiness and the one thing that means everything to me?” 

“You’re not going to lose me.” Elizabeth held Mary in her arms and soothed her. 

That night Mary was in the bathroom getting ready for bed and Elizabeth was already snuggled into the covers in Mary’s bed. Elizabeth would usually read while she waited on Mary to come to bed. Mary came out of the bathroom to find Elizabeth already asleep and thrashing in the bed. Mary had thought Elizabeth’s nightmares were getting better but apparently not. 

Elizabeth called out to Mary from her dream world with a voice filled with fear. 

Mary ran across the room and gently tried to wake Elizabeth up. Elizabeth’s eyes flew open as she sat up straight. 

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re safe. I’m here.” Mary said soothingly. 

“She came for me. I saw her, Mary.” Elizabeth sobbed in Mary’s arms. 

“I won’t let them touch you. I swear it.” Mary clung to Elizabeth. 

The next morning: 

“We need to get Winnie’s spell book.” Mary said. 

“What are you thinking?” Elizabeth looked up at her girlfriend. 

“If I get the book she can’t brew the potion to take your life. Also I’ve been thinking...” Mary scrunched up her mouth and bit her bottom lip. 

Elizabeth reached out and removed Mary’s bottom lip from underneath the offending teeth. 

“What’s bothering you?” Elizabeth asked. 

“So there is a way we can make sure no one ever touches you.” Mary looked at Elizabeth. 

“That sounds like a good idea.” Elizabeth looked hopeful. 

“I mean it would have to be your decision.” Mary said. 

“Just spit it out.” Elizabeth looked into Mary’s eyes. 

“We would need to be bonded.” Mary said in a whisper. 

“Like married?” Elizabeth asked. 

“Something like that it’s like the witches way of getting married. Once you are bonded to a witch no one is allowed to touch you ever.” Mary stated matter of factly.

“Alright.” Elizabeth smiled. 

“You want to?” Mary asked. 

“Yes.” 

“I mean like you want to be bonded to me or you just want to be safe?” Mary looked at Elizabeth questioning. 

“I mean being safe sounds nice but yes I want to be with you.”

“It’s like a forever thing though.” Mary bit her lip. 

“Well I was hoping so.” Elizabeth smiled.

“Really?” Mary questioned. 

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at this point she had known Mary for a year and been crazy in love with her for the past nine months. 

Elizabeth placed her hands on Mary’s face as she pressed her lips to Mary’s lips. She tangled her fingers into brunette locks. She swiped her tongue across Mary’s bottom lip asking for entrance. Mary opened her mouth granting Elizabeth’s tongue access. Teeth occasionally clashing. They parted when they both needed air. Foreheads resting together. 

“Silly witch I am in love with you.” Elizabeth smiled pulling Mary into her arms. 

Mary was holding tightly to Elizabeth’s hand. 

“We are going to be okay. No matter what happens.” Elizabeth kissed Mary sweetly. 

The steps creaked under the women’s feet. 

“This place looks empty.” Elizabeth said looking around. 

“They are probably out looking for us.” Mary replied looking around for the book. 

“Would she just leave her book here?” Elizabeth wondered out loud. 

“Well no one is currently trying to steal it from her or so she thinks.” Mary walked towards the stand that housed the spell book. 

Elizabeth walked up behind Mary wrapping her arms around Mary’s waist. 

“We just have to find the bonding spell.” Mary said. 

Mary flipped through the book stopping when she found the spell she was looking for. 

Mary grabbed Elizabeth’s hands in hers as she started to say the spell. 

Bonded in life   
Bonded with light   
Bonded together   
Hand and hand   
Heart and heart 

“Sarah don’t let them finish the bonding ritual. If the bond is in place we can’t touch either of them.” Winifred yelled. 

When a witch bonded with someone it was considered to be one of the most sacred rituals to all witches. Once a witch bonded no one was allowed to harm her or who she bonded with. 

Sarah flew at her sister but it was to late. A bright light shined out from where Mary and Elizabeth’s hands and lips touched. The ritual had been completed. Elizabeth pulled back and smiled sweetly at Mary. 

Mary and Elizabeth stood back and watched as her sisters went back through a portal to hell because they yet again failed. 

Mary gave a sigh of relief just as her legs gave up. Elizabeth held Mary in her arms until she finally was able to get up and they made their way home. 

A bonding ceremony eventually turned into an engagement and a real wedding a year and a half later. Elizabeth went on to own her own coffee shop. Which turned into a franchise on the east coast. Four years after their wedding anniversary Elizabeth did IVF and became pregnant with a little girl. 

“I’m going to be a terrible mother. Look at my past. I killed children.” Mary was pacing her and Elizabeth’s master bedroom floor. 

“You will be a wonderful mother. You aren’t that person anymore and just think with your powers we will always be able to find her.” Elizabeth smiled. 

“This is a horrible mistake. I should just move away. You by yourself would be ten times better than having me as a mom.” 

They had been having this same conversation for months. 

“Honey?” Elizabeth interrupted Mary’s rantings.

“What?” 

“My water just broke.” Elizabeth smiled. 

Mary went into protective mode. Grabbing the bags and leading Elizabeth to the car. Elizabeth was so glad she spent 3 summers ago teaching Mary to drive. 

The love Mary had for Elizabeth couldn’t prepare her for the first moment she held their daughter. She had never loved someone so much and she wanted nothing more than to keep her safe for life. 

Elizabeth had been right of course that Mary’s power would come in handy. Fiona was a very explorative child. One second she would be with her mothers and the next she would be gone. 

Elizabeth loved watching Mary teaching Fiona how to cook and bake as she grew. Story-time was always a special time with Mary acting out each part. They savored every moment as Fiona grew into a grown woman. Both of them driving Fiona to the airport when she decided to move to the west coast for college. 

Mary grew old with Elizabeth exactly like she wanted to. They saw Fiona get married and have two children of her own. Elizabeth was eighty-four when she died. Her last words were to Mary. 

“I will be waiting for you. I love you. Thank you for choosing to spend your life with me.” Elizabeth smiled at her lover who was sobbing. 

Mary died a few months later and true to her word Elizabeth was waiting for. 

“So I did atone for my mistakes.” Mary said in awe. 

“I missed you.” Elizabeth smiled grabbing onto the brunette’s hand. 

“We’re young.” Mary said. 

“We are.” Elizabeth agreed. 

“Who knew we had it so wrong all along?” Mary shook her head thinking about how her and her sisters had tried so hard to be young and live forever. This ever after was better than anything magic could have given them. 

Mary smiled at Elizabeth pressing her lips to her lover’s lips.


End file.
